Princesa de mi cuento
by Natyqg
Summary: Sasuke se fue a Tokio a progresar como cantante, ¿creís que cuando vuelva conquistará a Saku con una canción?


Mi vida es un asco. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo diecisiete años y hace dos semanas que me encontré a mi novio Sasori en la cama con una zorra. Lo peor de todo es que el muy cabrón va y me dice que yo he sido la que ha causado todo esto ya que no he querido acostarme con él, ¿pero qué se cree? ¿Creé que para mi es fácil entregar la cosa más valiosa que tiene una chica sin saber si a la persona que se la da es la correcta? Pues yo creo que ha quedado más que claro que ese tipo al cual he amado por dos años de mi vida es una persona con la cual yo jamás volveré a estar.

Mis amigas han hecho hasta lo imposible para que salga de casa y me despeje un poco, pero para mi es imposible. Todavía no borro de mi memoria la imagen de esa zorra que estaba saltando encima de el "amigito" de Sasori. De verdad, ¡qué asco!

Ino ha llegado hoy a mi casa diciendo que ya está bien de tantas penas y que salga a divertirme un poco, le dije una y mil veces que no pero lo que dijo me dejó con la boca abierta:

"Valla, creo que esto a Sasuke no le gustará mucho, pobre, después de que a regresado de Tokio con ganas de ver a toda la pandilla todoterreno..."

Hay paró de hablar por que a mi se me cayó el jarrón que había cogido para estampárselo en la cabeza a Ino, pero juro que mis manos temblaron al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha, mi primer amor, mi primer beso y mi primer novio. Es un chico de dieciocho años, ojos onix, cabello azabache, complexión fuerte...En definitiva, un auténtico bombón con todas sus letras. Se fue hace cinco años a Tokio para progresar en su carrera de cantante dejándome tirada en unas de las bancas del aeropuerto. Desde entonces yo ya no soy la misma, ahora ni yo misma me reconozco.

La pandilla todoterreno eramos todos los becados, Naruto, Ino, Suigetzu, Juugo, Kiba, Chougi, Shino, Matsuri, Lee y yo. La otra pandilla era la pandilla de los reyes, la formaban Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Karin, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro y Tenten. Las dos pandillas eramos enemigas por así decirlo, aunque más que estar con pleitos todo el día estaban todo el día con ojitos de enamorados...

Os contaré un poco de como empezó toda esta historia.

Al principio no nos llamábamos la pandilla todoterreno, ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Yo fui becada con doce años para el instituto Konoha Highschool, mi amiga Ino también.

Cuando entramos en aquel lugar que estaba repleto de alumnos problemáticos, busca pleitos, empollones...Y demás, divisamos a unos chicos de nuestra edad frente al tablón de clases. Nos acercamos y los saludamos, así fue como empezó nuestra pandilla todoterreno.

Yo era la segunda más pequeña del grupo, antes de mi estaba Matsuri, que acababa de cumplir los doce, yo acababa de cumplir los trece, los demás menos Ino, iban camino de los catorce.

Nos hicimos muy amigos los diez, aunque Lee era un poco pesado conmigo, más que pesado sería lo correcto para describirlo. Decía estar enamorado de mi y que yo era su...su...¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! La llama de su juventud...

A los dos días conocimos a unos chicos y chicas que juntos se hacían llamar la pandilla de los reyes. En ella había un chico arrogante ,egocéntrico y demás adjetivos que no diré por el horario que no me dejaba en paz. Donde quiera que fuese él, iba una chica pelirroja llamada Karin. Ella no me agradaba, más por que me llamaba pelo chicle, frente de marquesina y demás, ¡Odio que me llamen así! Aunque por un lado me divertía llamándola pelo de escobeta o fosforito...

Con el tiempo se fueron formando las parejas, eran: Ino y Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Gaara y Matsuri, Suigetzu y Karin y por último yo y Sasuke. Los demás preferían esar solteros, aunque Lee seguía con el royo ese de la llama de la juventud.

Todo parecía perfecto, ya no había peleas entre las pandillas ni nada por el estilo, Naruto y Sasuke se llevaban como mejores amigos a su manera Teme/Dobe, pero por lo demás todo perfecto. Hasta que un día Sasuke llegó muy cabreado y empezó a decirme de todo menos bonita, todo el instituto se quedaba alrededor nuestra para ver que pasaba, fue cuando me iba a decir la palabra de las cuatro letras y entonces le di una bofetada. Él levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de tristeza odio y reflejaban un corazón roto, además de estar llorosos, en cambio sus ojos estaban opacados, no eran de ese negro brillante con el cual me miraba cada día.

Poco después me enteré de que todo eso solo había sido un montaje planeado por él para que yo sufriera menos al saber que se había marchado por tiempo indefinido a Tokio para progresar como cantante.

Solo si me hubiera dicho quizás yo podría haber hablado con mis padres para que hablasen con mi tío que vive en Tokio y puede que me hubiese dejado vivir con él y así haber podido apoyar a Sasuke en su sueño. Pero bueno, lo pasado pasado y pisado está, ¿no?

"Sakura, Sakura, ¿me escuchas?"

Oí el llamado de Ino, al parecer me había estado hablando y yo no me había dado cuenta ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

"Perdón, solo...solo estaba pensando."

Respondí en una disculpa.

"¡Eres una despistada! Te estaba diciendo que Sasuke cantará hoy en el centro, ¡nos ha invitado a todos! ¿No es genial?"

La verdad es que no estaba de humor para ir, todo había sido muy rápido. Primero mi ruptura catastrófica con Sasori y luego la llegada de Sasuke... No sé que hacer...

"Si lo que te preocupa es lo demacrada que te ves no te preocupes, aquí está tu mejor amiga Ino para ayudarte."

¿Demacrada dice? Ja, eso no se lo cree ni ella. Sakura Haruno no es tan tonta como para llegar a estar así de horrible por un chico, ¿o si?

De un momento a otro me encontraba en otro sitio completamente distinto a el salón de mi casa, estaba en el tocador de mi habitación.

"Ino, ¿qué se supone que haces?"

La verdad es que ya me hacía una idea de lo que tenía planeado, pero, ¿quién demonios tendría huevos para oponerse a esa loca?

"¿Qué no ves? Te dejaré la carita como la de tu hermosa amiga Ino. Después de todo tu amorcito estará aquí en unas horas."

Lo último apenas lo escuche ya que lo había dicho en un susurro, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho.

"Ino, no creo que haga falta que..."

No me dejó terminar la muy capulla.

"Si que eres tontita, ya te dije que lo tengo controlado todo, ¿no? Pues entonces calla."

Obedecí y me callé. Pasó una hora que se me hizo eterna, ¿es que a esta chica no se le cansa la mano de tanto maquillar?.

"¡Listo! Ahora ponte este vestido."

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí, la verdad es que no era una chica de mucho maquillaje, pero e de decir que Ino si que sabe.

Heché un vistazo al vestido que estaba sobre la cama y me ruboricé.

"No...no pensarás que me voy a poner eso..."

Dije al ver el vestido, era un vestido de palabra de honor que apenas y tapaba lo necesario. Era de un color morado súper claro, casi gris. Llevaba un cinturón marrón y unas botas del mismo color además de una pulseras marrones oscuro. Era de esos minis vestidos que a cada paso que das se van subiendo hasta que se te vea todo.

"O si... Hoy tendrás que sorprender a Sasuke. No querrás que llegue otra más -linda- vestida y se lo lleve antes a la cama, ¿no?"

¿Pero esta tía es paranoica o qué? ¿Quién mierda a dicho que yo quiera tener sexo con Sasuke? ¡Por díos! ¡Cómo se nota que necesita un polvo y rápido!

"Que quede claro que yo no soy la puta de nadie Ino"

"¿Y quién a dicho que quiera que seas su puta? Yo solo digo que Sasuke a estado estos años echando de menos a su noviecita pelirrosa y que debe estar necesitado de tu -amor-."

¡Joder, que mal está! Y yo que pensaba que si Hinata tenía un mini Naruto se jodía el mundo. A la mierda los minis Naruto, es mucho peor tener a Ino todo el día al lado tuya como un molesto grano en el trasero...

"Si claro..."

Me limité a responder eso y me puse el vestido, creo que así será mejor, quizás así por fin pueda aclarar mi mente y ver quién es ahora la persona que más he amado o amé en este mundo.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y he vuelto a mi ciudad natal para ver y reconquistar a mi primer y único amor, Sakura Haruno.

Hace cinco años que mi padre me dio una noticia que marcó mi vida. Tuve que hacer una cosa que a mi personalmente me parecía horrible. Me aseguré de que el día que yo me marchara Sakura me odiara. Cada palabra era una estaca en mi corazón, ver su rostro con tristeza, amor hecho trizas y un matiz de odio. Sus ojos brillantes delataban que estaba a punto de empezar a soltar lágrimas. Me sentía como una escoria, como la peor que a pisado este asqueroso mundo.

Desde que llegué a Tokio me volqué en mi carrera musical y desde entonces puede que haya estado con muchas chicas, pero cada vez que tenía relaciones me imaginaba que era Sakura, que ella era la que me acariciaba y susurraba "Sasuke-kun".

Ahora he escrito una canción para ella y la tocaré esta noche en el centro y según Ino, ella se encargaría de que la molestia como yo le llamo esté allí presente.

Puede que ya me haya vuelto loco, pero en mis fantasías me imagino como será ella ahora, la última imagen que tengo es de cuando teníamos catorce años.

"Ototo, ¿creés que Konan estará en tu estúpida fiesta?"

Maldito Itachi, todo el maldito día jodiendo con frasesitas en las que siempre nombra a la idiota de Konan. "¿Has visto a Konan?" "Ototo, nunca encontrarás una chica como ella." Y como esas tengo millones, pero no me pienso rebajar a su nivel.

"Donde va un estúpido va otro o mejor dicho otra..."

Deberíais haber visto la cara de idiota que se le había quedado. Creo que al principio no comprendía la frase, pero cuando la entendió gritó.

"¡Ototo! ¿Estás insinuando que mi bellísima Konan es estúpida? ¡DATE POR MUERTO!"

Yo me estaba descojonando de él, empecé a correr por toda la mansión, Itachi tiró a dos o tres sirvientas las cuales decían "Señorito Itachi, ¡tenga cuidado!"

Ya eran más de las once de la noche y el centro estaba abarrotado de gente. Todos los chicos de la pandilla todoterreno estaban en primera fila. Algunos chicos que pasaban cerca se quedaban embobados mirando a Sakura, más se alejaban al recibir las miradas asesinas de todos los chicos de la pandilla, pues eran muy sobre protectores.

Las luces del escenario empezaron a atenuarse y un foco iluminó el centro. Se podía divisar una figura de un chico de no más de dieciocho años muy atractivo. El corazón de la pelirrosa empezó a galopar fuertemente en su interior. Sasuke miró hacia el frente y se quedó pasmado al ver a la atractiva pelirrosa. Por un momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron todo el mundo para ellos se paró. Él se quedó perdido en la mirada de ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, ya extrañaba esos ojos jades que lo miraban con amor y ternura. Ella era única. En cambio, Sakura estaba volviendo a sentir lo que sintió con él años atrás.

Simplemente experimentaban un sentimiento único y puro como es el amor.

El presentador presentó a el joven y todo el mundo empezó a gritar ya a aplaudir. Sasuke empezó a cantar una canción que había escrito en secreto para la única chica que cautivó su solitario corazón, Sakura Haruno. La canción se titulaba "Princesa de mi cuento"

"Eres mi niña, prencesa de mi cuento."

Cuando pronunció la primera frase miró a Sakura fijamente como si estuviera intentando decir que esta canción era para ella.

"Hay mami dame un beso que me lleve al universo."

Sakura esbozó una tierna sonrisa y empezó a bailar como todas las demás personas allí presentes.

"Te haré el amor muy lento, esto se hará eterno"

La ojijade se sonrojó violentamente y volteó la mirada para no ver a Sasuke.

"Amar sin argumentos, conmigo no habrá dolor"

Debería creerle, bueno, después de todo era solo una canción o...¿no?

El chico volvió a cantar la misa estrofa, solo que esta la pronunciaba con más ritmo.

"Toda la noche pensando en mi cama, ¿como hacerte mi princesa amada?, ¿como cuidar a tu corazón?, ¿como inventar un cuento de dos? Mami echa pa' aca y yo echa pa' allá. Que cuanto más juntitos estemos más bonito será."

Toda la estrofa la dijo mirando a Sakura, era cierto que se había echo todas esas preguntas cada noche.

"Agarra mi mano con fuerza niña, no te pierdas que quiero enseñarte todas las estrellas, apoyate en mí, yo te daré mucho ¡Pum-pum pa!"

Era cierto, cada vez que salían de cita tenía que agarrarla fuerte de la mano. Pues era muy curiosa y se paraba cada vez que una prenda le llamara la atención.

"He encontrado una noche para ti, pa' que seas pa' mí. He fabricado una Luna para ti, porque tu eres pa' mi"

Y era cierto, esa noche sería suya a como dé lugar. De nuevo recitó el estribillo dos veces y cada vez que miraba a Sakura a los ojos veía ese brillo especial.

"¿Qué le hago si tu carita junto con tu cuerpo cuerpo me deja sobrao? ¿Qué le hago si tu movimiento cuando estás bailando es puro guau?"

El coro se hizó oír también en esta frase:

"Yo te amaré"

En ese momento Sakura paró de bailar y se giró hacía Sasuke, ¿eso iba dirigido a ella o a otra chica?

"Besarte es lo que yo quiero, tenerte bajo mi cielo, cuidarte hasta demostrarte que merezco tu sonrisa. Mil flores por entregarte, un montón y todas muy suaves. Contarte todo verdades por que..."

Hay lo comprendió, Sasuke le habló a ella, reconocía esa mirada.

"Eres mi niña, prIncesa de mi cuento. Hay mami dame un beso que me lleve al universo. Te haré el amor muy lento, esto se hará eterno. Amor sin argumentos, conmigo no habrá dolor."

El estribillo iba a empezarlo de nuevo el coro pero Sasuke lo interrunmpió.

"Eres mi ni-ña, princesa de mi cuen-to. Hay mami dame un be-so que me lleve al univer-so. Te har-e el amor muy len-to esto, se hará eter-no. Amor sin argumen-tos, conmigo no habrá dolor"

En esta estrofa cortó algunas palabras como si fueran aclaraciones. Sakura estaba que no cabía en su pecho, Sasuke la amaba, ¡la amaba!

La canción siguió repitiendo un par de veces más hasta que la canción terminó y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y algunos daban sonoros silbidos.

Sasuke bajó del escenario y se acercó a Sakura la cual se quedó paralizada, ella miró a su lado en el cual debería estar Ino, más ella no se encontraba allí, ya que la muy traidora la había dejado a su suerte con Sasuke.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, la portadora de ojos jades no sabía que hacer, ¿echar a correr o afrontar a tu gran amor? La respuesta estaba clara.

"Sakura."

Su voz, esa voz ronca que la traía loca. Lo único que ella hizo fue levantar su vista...Pero valla error.

Sasuke la había atraído hacía él de la cintura y la había besado. Ella correspondió el beso tarde, pero lo hizo. Se separaron después de unos segundos, estaban tan perdidos en los ojos del otro que no se dieron cuenta que todos los que lo rodeaban estaban aplaudiendo.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura y se la llevó de allí aguantando las quejas de la susodicha. La metió en el coche y condujo hasta su casa.

"Sasuke, ¿qué hacemos en tu..."

No pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la aprisionó contra la puerta de Sasuke y su cuerpo.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para tenerte así"

Susurró con voz ronca mientras la besaba en un beso demandante.

"Sasuke, espera...yo...yo aún soy virgen..."

Susurró también mientras Sasuke estaba feliz por la noticia, más no lo demostraría. La cargó en brazos con cuidado y la llevó hacía la casa (más que casa era una mansión) sin dejar de besarla. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llegó al cuarto le preguntó si estaba segura, ella asintió.

ADVERTENCIA, LEMMON:

Sasuke dejó que se pusiera en el suelo de pie y la acorraló en la pared mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Gimió la chica subiendo hasta lugares desconocidos el orgullo de aquel azabache.

Después de estar un rato en la pared el chico fue empujando a la pelirrosa para que se recostara en la cama. Una vez allí retomó el trabajo de lamer su cuello.

Sakura no se podía quedar atrás, así que metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke y con su dedo empezó a acariciar los pectorales y a pellizcar los pezones también.

"Sakura..."

Gimió por lo bajo el chico, no podía dejar que su orgullo se viniera abajo. El azabache bajó el vestido de la pelirrosa que ya de por si se estaba bajando de todos modos al ser demasiado corto.

El portador de ojos negros se quedó pasmado al ver la perfecta figura de la chica. Fue subiendo su mirada hasta encontrar los grandos montones de carne que eran coronados por un botón rosa. En conclusión, Sakura no llevaba sujetador, cosa que le facilitó el trabajo a Sasuke.

Sakura empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Sasuke y para ello se tuvieron que separar. Sus labios se volvieron a unir como si tuvieran que estar juntos para poder sobrevivir.

"¡Ah Sasuke-kun!"

Gritó la chica en un sonoro gemido cuando el azabache empezo a morder sus pezones, a lamer, a pellizcar y muchas cosas más.

Se agarró de los cabellos negros del chico sin parar de gemir. Cuando le paró la ojijade comprendió que ahora le tocaba disfrutar a él. Lo empujó dejándolo bajo ella.

La pelirrosa empezó a lamer bajando pur el pecho del chico hasta donde empezaban sus pantalones. Le desabrochó el botón y al bajar los pantalones pudo ver los bóxer apretados de Sasuke.

"Espera Sakura..."

Intentó parar el chico, más no lo consiguió, por que la pelirrosa la estaba mordiendo delicadamente la punta del miembro de Sasuke causando que él no pudiera reprimir un gemido de placer mezclado con uno de dolor. La chica estaba orgullosa de que en su primera vez pudiera hacer sentir eso a Sasuke, así que siguió lamiendo y chupando todo el pene del Uchiha. Mientras hacía eso, iba dejando marcas de pintalabios al rededor. El ya no podía más.

"Sakura, para..."

Pidió, más ella no obedeció. Con mucho esfuerzo logró apartarla de su miembro y colocarla bajo él.

"Te has portado mal, te mereces un castigo..."

Dijo con voz ronca causando que la pelirrosa se exitara.

"A si, que me vas a...¡ahh!"

Terminó la frase con un sonoro gemido ya que el oji onix había metido un dedo en su intimidad mientras que con otro dedo estimulaba el clítoris y con la otra mano pellizcaba los pezones erectos de la chica.

"¡Sasuke, Sasuke-kun!

Gemía de molestia y de placer la chica cundo el Uchiha metió tres dedos en su vagina.

"Ya estás lista"

Le susurró al oído para que ella lo escuchara. Sakura solo se limitó a asentir.

Sasuke se posicionó arriba de Satura y dirigió su miembro hasta la intimidad de Sakura. Poco a poco iba entrando, pero sin que la chica se diera cuenta entró de un tirón en ella causando un gemido de dolor y placer.

Siguió embistiéndola primero lento y luego más salvajemente hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA.

"A sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida"

Susurró Sasuke para después decirle a Sakura al oído...

"Te amo"

Sakura se quedó en shock, él, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba diciendo que la amaba, esto lo tendría que haber grabado y haberle dicho a Ino que lo colgara en su canal de YouTube de cosméticos, da lo mismo, el mundo sabría que Sasuke Uchiha dijo que la amaba.

"Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun"

Confesó la chica besando al Uchiha, ese sería el comienzo de su vida juntos, El comienzo de la nueva "pandilla" Uchiha, por que después de todo Sakura ya no será su princesa, no, ahora será su reina, ya que han llegado al mundo un principito y una princesita.


End file.
